


Thx 4 nothing

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have any sock puppets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thx 4 nothing

"That isn't a case," Sherlock said scornfully. "It's damage control. No, it's… public relations." Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "It's intolerable. The man's a menace. I. Will. Not. Assist you in making him acceptable…. John, you're hysterical, kindly control yourself."

But John had succumbed to the giggles. In fact, he found the brothers' conversation so hysterically funny he had got to that place where you can't stop laughing, and everything anyone says to try and stop you just sounds funnier and funnier until you think you're actually going to die of laughing. And wouldn't that be funny…

Mycroft stood, looked down the full length of his not inconsiderable nose at the hysterical doctor and then fixed Sherlock with a steely gaze. "It is a minor matter well within your… abilities. You will of course require assistance but I am sure one of your…'friends' will be able to think of something. By the weekend, Sherlock. Good day."

"He said 'friend' but he meant 'goldfish'," John gasped, still trying to master the giggles. Sherlock looked at him and then, abruptly, punched him on the nose.

"Ow! What the hell did you… Oh. Giggling. Cured. Ow! Think of something less dramatic next time."

"It was hardly a tap. Your nose is scarcely even bleeding."  
"I have a gun and I know where you sleep," John said, dabbing at his face with a tissue. "Here. Give me your phone. You're on twitter, right? Do you have any sock puppets?"

It turned out Sherlock had eight different twitter accounts in eight different names. John sent the same tweet out on each of them and then sat and watched it go viral, manfully fighting off the desire to start laughing again.

The tweet read: "Apparently #Boris' appointment as Foreign Secretary was a mistake. PM #May reviewed a list of candidates & wrote 'F Off' next to his name…"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27: Thx 4 Nothing - Holmes has never been known to write letters where a telegram would serve, and Sherlock would rather text than talk. But the easy way is not always the best way. Show a time where a communication shortcut did more harm than good.  
> Note: for non-Brits who haven't encountered him yet, Boris Johnson is the new British Foreign Secretary (working at the Foreign Office, sometimes abbreviated to F.O.) Variations of this tweet were widely circulated on his appointment.


End file.
